


The 'Which Superhero is better' debate [podfic]

by Ravin



Series: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Podfics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: The one where they argue to who was a better superhero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 'Which Superhero is better' debate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656140) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



Download or stream [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7obyCwLg7xuOXR5cTVVM3pHeEE/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to iloveblue for allowing me to record her awesome fanfics.
> 
> This is my first time recording a podfic. If anything is wrong please let me know.


End file.
